


Prompt - Ship

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Getting the squad on the ship is trickier than it looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE).
> 
> Characters stolen, kidnapped, and abused with his permission.

To say the Red Mist squad were particular about their gear would be something of an understatement. 

Fussy as all poodoo might be a better descriptor. If they had to deploy in a hurry, they could be in the ship in under a minute.

But if the issue wasn’t pressing, they tended to take their own sweet time. 

Much to Skate’s disgust. He always kept the ship running and ready, always waiting on everyone else.

“Get in the ship.” He said as Wrathor fussed about with several crates of ammo.

“Get in the ship.” He muttered Ridley and Gleeb as they tinkered with their new recon gear, playing around to see what, if anything, interfered with the signal. 

Rezz’s new explosive rig had to be packed, and repack, several times apparently, before it could be loaded on the ship. 

And then it all had to be taken out again to make room for Fernie’s medical supplies. 

But that stage, Skate’s blood pressure was rising. 

“Get in the damn ship!”

And then there was Linc and the boxes and boxes of inexplicables that they *might* need, and therefore could not leave without. Which meant everything had to be repacked. Again. 

It was reaching a boiling point. So much so that Jat was having to hold Skate back. 

“Get. In. The. Damn. Ship!”

But then Wrathor was getting upset because his ammo wasn’t where he could get to it in a hurry. And so, he and Linc were having a *frank and forth-right* discussion about where everything should go. A rather loud discussion.

And Skate livid.

“EVERYONE! GET OFF THE DAMN SHIP!” He yelled, his voice flat and furious.

He dragged Linc and Fezz down the gang-plank, slamming the hatch closed behind himself. 

Fifteen minutes later, their gear was stowed. Neatly, precisely, and in a sensible and logistically sound order. 

“Right.” He growled, throwing the hatch open to his waiting squad. “Get in the damn ship!”

Crispy watched, leaning against the bulkhead at Fordo’s side. “They do that on purpose, don’t they?”

Fordo took a slow breath in through his nose. “Oh yes.”


End file.
